A portion of the human population has some malformation of the nasal passages which interferes with breathing, including deviated septa and swelling due to allergic reactions. A portion of the interior nasal passage wall may draw in during inhalation to substantially block the flow of air through the nasal passage. Blockage of the nasal passages as a result of malformation, symptoms of the common cold or seasonal allergies are particularly uncomfortable at night, and can lead to sleep disturbances, irregularities and general discomfort.
Spring-based devices for dilating tissue of the human nose adjacent the nasal passages, and the concept of utilizing resilient means to engage and urge outwardly the nasal passage outer walls from either the interior mucosa or exterior epidermis sides thereof, have a history spanning over one hundred years. Some examples of present external nasal dilators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,453,901; D379,513; D429,332; D430,295; D432,652; D434,146; D437,64; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/855,103; and Japanese patent Reg. No. 1037944; the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. The commercial success of at least one of these inventions, together with that of other modern external nasal dilators, collectively and commonly referred to as nasal strips, has led to the creation and establishment of a nasal dilator product category in the present consumer retail marketplace. Commercial success of prior art devices disclosed before 1990 is assumed to be commensurate with the nature of the consumer product retail environments at the times of those inventions.
A long-standing practice in the construction and use of medical devices which engage external bodily tissue (i.e., tissue dilators, nasal splints, ostomy devices, surgical drapes, etc.) is to interpose an interface material between the device and the user's skin to facilitate engagement of the device to the skin and to aid user comfort. Said material, such as a spunlaced polyester nonwoven fabric, typically has properties which permit limited, primarily plastic and somewhat elastic deformation within the thickness thereof. These properties can spread out peeling, separating or delaminating forces such as may be caused by gravity acting on the weight of the device; the device's own spring biasing force or rigidity (such as that of a tissue dilator or nasal splint); biasing force that may be present in bodily tissue engaged by the device; surface configuration differences between the device and the skin of the device wearer; displacement of the device relative to the skin or external tissue as a result of shear, tensile, cleavage and/or peel forces imparted thereat via wearer movement (e.g., facial gestures) and/or contact with an object (e.g., clothing, pillow, bedding, etc.); and so on, that may cause partial or premature detachment of the device from the wearer. By spreading out these delaminating forces, said interface material acts as a buffering agent to prevent the transfer of said forces to its adhesive substance, if any, and thereby to the skin. Preventing the transfer of focused delaminating forces substantially eliminates any itching sensation (caused by the separation of the adhesive substance or device from the skin) that a wearer may experience if these delaminating forces were otherwise imparted directly to the skin.
The present nasal dilator art addresses, in part, obstacles and design constraints of spring-based dilator devices. Firstly, tissues associated with first and second nasal passages have limited skin surface areas to which dilation may be applied. Said surface areas comprise a range extending vertically from the nostril opening to the cartilage just above the nasal valve, and extending horizontally from each approximate line where the nose meets the cheek to the vertical centerline of the bridge of the nose. Secondly, nasal dilators are, of necessity, releasably secured to said skin surfaces by use of pressure sensitive adhesives. Skin surfaces transmit moisture vapor to the surrounding atmosphere. Said adhesives break down in the presence of skin oils, moisture and the transmission of moisture vapor, usually within hours. Thirdly, the functional element of external spring-based nasal dilator devices is a semi-rigid resilient member flexed across and extending on each side of the bridge of the nose adjacent the nasal passages. In modern nasal dilators the resilient member is flat, substantially rectangular or slightly arcuate, and made of plastic. The resilient member exerts a spring biasing force which tends to substantially return or restore the device to an original, typically planar, state thus dilating the local tissue. Fourthly, said spring biasing force creates peel and tensile forces which work to delaminate the end regions of the dilator device from the skin surfaces so engaged. Less than 15 grams of spring return may not provide suitable stabilization or dilation of the nasal passage tissue, while a restoring force of greater than 35 grams would likely be uncomfortable, and would, in addition, require adherence or engagement means that would be uncomfortable, if not damaging, to the tissue.
External nasal dilators are thus subject to the design parameters and dynamics associated with surface area, comfort, dilation efficacy, engagement/adherence means and durational longevity. Accordingly, the vast majority of spring-based nasal dilator devices which engage nasal outer wall tissues are typically within 5.0 to 7.5 cm (2.0″ to 3.0″) in length and 1.2 to 2.5 cm (0.5″ to 1.0″) in width. Their resilient members are typically from 4.2 to 5.8 cm (1.7″ to 2.3″) long, approximately 0.048 to 0.12 cm (0.12″ to 0.30″) wide and typically 0.010″ thick. A resilient member thickness of more or less than 0.010″ is not typically used in the art, but can be incorporated with proportionate adjustments to width and length.
The most widely used peripheral dimensions of commercially available nasal strip devices result in material usage (excluding resilient member material) of about 1.7″ squared (from an average 2.63″L×average 0.63″W), and up to about 3.3″ squared if two full dimensional material layers are used. The latter is considered a best practice for commercially available nasal strips. Nasal strips are typically manufactured in a continuous process with their lengths parallel to the machine direction (MD) of the material used. Standard converting techniques space each strip apart by about 0.125″ on all sides to allow waste material therebetween to be removed as a single matrix. To individually package finished dilators in the same operation, said spacing must be further increased to allow a suitable contact perimeter extending around the dilator within which upper and lower packaging material webs may form a seal. Individual packaging is also considered a best practice. In the alternative, nasal strip parts fabricated in closer proximity with correspondingly less waste may be individually packaged in a separate operation, with an additional converting cost associated therewith, in lieu of said additional spacing between nasal strip devices. Regardless, material usage in a spaced-apart relationship, excluding resilient member material, can be substantially in excess of that which is devoted to the dilator itself, and can encompass about 3.9″ squared (3.13″L×1.25″W) per each of one or two layers. Accordingly, 1,000 square inches (MSI) of material could yield as few as about 256 single-layer, substantially rectangular, dilator devices that are narrower in the middle and wider at their ends, or about 128 two-layer devices (dilator material use=256×1.7″ sq., or 128×3.3″ sq. per MSI). This corresponds to material usage of about 43% with a corresponding waste of about 57%, or a usage-to-waste ratio of about 0.75 to 1.
A minority of presently known nasal dilator devices are suitable or adaptable for mass commercialization in the present consumer retail markets. A minority of these have had commercial success. Exemplary of the latter include devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D379,513; 5,546,929; RE35408; 7,114,495; Spanish Utility Model 289-561 for Orthopaedic Adhesive; and a widely available retail product, Breathe Right Nasal Strips. These devices provide sufficient dilation of nasal passageway tissue and thus provide the claimed benefit to the vast majority of users. However, these devices can be costly to manufacture, either by wasting material in the course of manufacture and packaging, or by greater fabrication (i.e., converting) costs associated with techniques by which to reduce material waste. Furthermore, these devices are not adapted for assembly of their constituent components by the user.
In an open market environment, nasal dilator device innovation and competitive value propositions to resellers and consumers contribute to product category viability and longevity. A need in the art thus exists for continued innovation in manufacturing nasal dilator devices at lower costs without sacrificing features that may adversely affect user perception of device benefits or measurable device efficacy. The present invention is directed to discrete embodiments and various forms of external nasal dilators, including techniques and methods for manufacturing nasal dilators and/or fabricating the constituent components thereof.